List of Best Wishes series episodes
This is a list of episodes of the , first aired starting on September 23, 2010 in Japan and first aired starting on February 12, 2011 in the United States. These episodes follow Ash Ketchum in his Pokémon journey across the Unova region, and after receiving his 8th Unova League badge, his journey through Eastern Unova in Best Wishes Season 2. He is joined by his new friends and . In the dub, this is currently comprised of two seasons that are designated below.__TOC__ Unova League (Best Wishes season 1) Black & White Region! Zekrom's Shadow!!|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} !|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} ! ! Close Call!!|February 19, 2011|September 30, 2010}} Gym! VS , and !!|March 5, 2011|October 14, 2010}} ! Munna and Musharna!!|March 12, 2011|October 21, 2010}} - Captured by Attract!?|March 19, 2011|October 28, 2010}} and ! The Secret of the Clock Tower!!|March 26, 2011|November 4, 2010}} ! Rescue !!|April 2, 2011|November 11, 2010}} !|April 9, 2011|November 18, 2010}} ! Take Back Your House!!|April 16, 2011|December 2, 2010}} Squad and the Secret Base!?|April 23, 2011|December 9, 2010}} is a Neat Freak!?|April 30, 2011|December 16, 2010}} City! The Big Adventure at the Museum!!|May 7, 2011|December 23, 2010}} Gym Battle! VS Gym Leader !!|May 14, 2011|January 6, 2011}} Gym Rematch! An Explosive New Move!!|May 21, 2011|January 13, 2011}} Forest! and !!|June 4, 2011|January 27, 2011}} Showdown! VS !!|June 11, 2011|February 17, 2011}} VS !!|June 18, 2011|February 24, 2011}} and !|June 25, 2011|March 3, 2011}} ! Panic!!|July 2, 2011|March 10, 2011}} VS ! (Part 1)|Unaired|Unaired|BW023-unaired.png 200px}} VS ! (Part 2)|Unaired|Unaired|BW024-unaired.png 170px}} Gym Match! Purehearted Bug Pokémon Battle!!|July 9, 2011|March 17, 2011}} Paralyzes!!|July 16, 2011|March 24, 2011}} VS ! The Chaos!!|July 23, 2011|March 31, 2011}} Mansion!|July 30, 2011|April 7, 2011}} VS !!|August 6, 2011|April 14, 2011}} ! 's Biggest Crisis Ever!!|August 13, 2011|April 21, 2011}} in Love Rides the Wind!|August 20, 2011|April 28, 2011}} and the UFO!|August 27, 2011|May 5, 2011}} , Compete in a Battle!!|September 3, 2011|May 12, 2011}} , ! Battle on the Waterfront!!|September 10, 2011|May 19, 2011}} !!|September 17, 2011|May 26, 2011}} ! Let's Fire the !!|September 24, 2011|June 2, 2011}} -Detective ! The Case of the Disappearing !!|October 1, 2011|June 9, 2011}} !!|October 8, 2011|June 16, 2011}} - Appears!|October 15, 2011|June 23, 2011|size=200px}} Battle!!|October 29, 2011|July 7, 2011}} Battle! VS !!|November 5, 2011|July 21, 2011}} Battle! VS !!|November 12, 2011|August 4, 2011}} Battle!! VS Iris!!|November 19, 2011|August 11, 2011}} ! Persuasion Tactics!!|November 26, 2011|August 18, 2011}} ! and !!|December 3, 2011|August 25, 2011}} and and the Dream Thief!|December 10, 2011|September 1, 2011}} ! Break Through Forest!!|December 17, 2011|September 8, 2011}} Black & White: Rival Destinies Appears!!|February 18, 2012|September 22, 2011}} Gym! Magnificent Electric Shock Battle!!|February 25, 2012|September 29, 2011}} , VS !|March 3, 2012|October 6, 2011}} VS Champion !|March 10, 2012|October 13, 2011}} Musical!!|March 17, 2012|October 27, 2011}} ! The Four Seasons Lineup!!|March 24, 2012|November 3, 2011}} and the Selfish !|March 31, 2012|November 10, 2011}} ! Day Care Training!!|April 7, 2012|November 24, 2011}} VS Man!|April 14, 2012|December 1, 2011}} and ! VS |April 21, 2012|December 8, 2011}} VS VS ! (Part 1)|April 28, 2012|December 15, 2011}} VS VS ! (Part 2)|May 5, 2012|December 22, 2011}} !!|May 12, 2012|January 5, 2012}} , ! The !!|May 19, 2012|January 12, 2012}} and !!|May 26, 2012|January 19, 2012}} and !!|June 2, 2012|January 26, 2012}} VS and !!|June 9, 2012|February 2, 2012}} NO!!|June 16, 2012|February 16, 2012}} Gym Air Battle! Challenger !?|June 23, 2012|February 23, 2012}} Gym! VS , A Decisive Aerial Battle!!|June 30, 2012|March 1, 2012}} Gets Underway! VS !!|July 14, 2012|March 15, 2012}} ! VS !!|July 21, 2012|March 22, 2012}} ! VS !!|July 28, 2012|March 29, 2012}} Battle! VS !!|August 4, 2012|April 5, 2012}} ! 's Nest!!|August 11, 2012|April 12, 2012}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 1) |August 18, 2012|April 19, 2012}} ! 's Miracle!! (Part 2) |August 25, 2012|April 26, 2012}} VS !! |September 1, 2012|May 3, 2012}} Appears! The Holy Mountain of !! |September 8, 2012|May 10, 2012}} Gym Battle! Ice Battlefield!!|September 15, 2012|May 17, 2012}} Showdown! Battle!!|September 22, 2012|May 24, 2012}} Research Institute! Iris and !!|September 29, 2012|May 31, 2012}} Defense Group!!|October 6, 2012|June 7, 2012}} Gym! VS !! (Part 1)|October 13, 2012|June 14, 2012}} Gym! VS !! (Part 2)|October 20, 2012|June 14, 2012}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | Season 15 continues into Best Wishes Season 2 below. |} Unova League (Best Wishes season 2) Black & White: Rival Destinies (continued) VS ! The Magnificent Battle!!|November 3, 2012|June 28, 2012}} !|November 10, 2012|July 5, 2012}} Detective ! The Mystery of the Missing !!|November 17, 2012|July 19, 2012}} !|November 24, 2012|July 26, 2012}} VS !!|December 1, 2012|August 2, 2012}} !!|December 8, 2012|August 23, 2012}} , Iris, and ! The Last Battle!!|December 15, 2012|August 30, 2012}} Gym Battle! VS !!|January 5, 2013|September 13, 2012}} and |January 12, 2013|September 20, 2012}} Formes Advance! 's Greatest Crisis!!|January 26, 2013|October 4, 2012}} Black & White: Adventures in Unova VS !|February 2, 2013|October 11, 2012}} Gym! Iris VS !!|February 23, 2013|November 8, 2012}} Moves Out! Pokémon Rescue Team!!|March 2, 2013|November 15, 2012}} League Conference Gets Underway! VS !!|March 9, 2013|November 22, 2012}} Gets Lost!|March 23, 2013|December 6, 2012}} Appears! VS !!|March 30, 2013|December 13, 2012}} Category:Lists Category:Anime Category:Best Wishes series episodes